


caught? (part 2)

by orphan_account



Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: Peter making Tony sleeping on the couch for a week 😏
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596352
Kudos: 46





	caught? (part 2)

“Fuck-” Tony cusses as his elbow bumps into a screwdriver too close to the edge of the counter and winces as it falls to the floor with a loud clang. There’s no way Peter didn’t hear that, he thinks. Fuck.

Sure enough, Peter stumbles out of their bedroom a minute later, still groggy from sleep, Tony’s tattered MIT t-shirt too big on him. (”That’s the point!” Peter had said.)

“Tony, it’s 4am.” Peter mumbles. “An’ I told you not to work in the lab for a month.”

“You said not to work on any suits,” Tony corrected. “And I’m working on Bucky’s arm.” He surreptitiously swipes away the prototype for the new thrusters for Peter’s suit. 

“I saw that.” Peter frowns, marching over to Tony. “I thought you were sleeping better. Y’know, after you got with me.” The brunet looks a little disheartened.

“No, baby, I am- I just wanted to work on your suit.” Tony says guiltily. 

“Have you been lying to me about sleeping better?” Peter asks, hurt blossoming over his delicate features. He crosses his arms, making himself smaller.

“No! No, of course not. I really have been sleeping better,” Tony says honestly. “I’m sorry I got up to work in the lab.”

Peter lets out a soft little hmph and tugs at Tony’s sleeve. “C’mon, let’s go back to bed.” Oh, thank god he’s forgotten about- Tony thinks.

“I haven’t forgotten! Couch for a week starting tomorrow, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
